Final Days
by ShadowLi19
Summary: Demolition Boys based fic. Voltaire and Boris are back, and they're out to get the one that they never finished. Can the Demolition Boys stop this from happening, or will they loose one of their members?
1. Worry

Final Days  
  
I don't own Beyblade.  
  
Summary: Demolition Boys based fic. Voltaire and Boris are back, and they're out to get the one that they never finished. Can the Demolition Boys stop this from happening, or will they loose one of their members?  
  
Chapter One: Worry  
  
Tenchin growled, rolling over onto her back and closing her book. Thanks to a certain old man who wanted to be sure that they were all getting 'the education that they needed', they, the Demolition Boys, had all been enrolled into Kai's old school. She cast a glance at the small form at her desk, Ian. The poor kid was asleep, his arms folded under his head as the rest of him sat cross legged in her roll chair, his M 40 was in his room, and he had even changed out of his usual clothing and into a pair of black sweats, and a blue long sleeve shirt that had the words 'Back Off' printed on the front in yellow, in other words, he was clad in a pair of her old pajamas and fast asleep over his Algebra book.  
  
She yawned, looking towards the door as it opened.  
  
"Hey Vampie." She mummured, the slightest hint of a purr in her voice as Bryan closed the door behind him, giving her a fake annoyed look as he sat down on her bed.  
  
"Hey, Tenchin.." Tenchin blinked up at him as she curled up, her head resting on his thigh as his hand went down to treat her ear to a few light scrachs.  
  
"Yeah..." Tenchin's childish features developed a slightly matured look as concern spread across her face. "Bryan, what's wrong?"  
  
She asked, sitting up and looking him in the eye as his hands fisted. She suddenly knew as his form hunched over slightly.  
  
Her eyes turned a light navy with specks of sliver as her markings appeared, her body falling back slightly as her fisted hands kept her from falling onto her back, the blue V-neck cut T-shirt she was wearing slidding down and revealing more of her mid drift as tears sprung into her eyes.  
  
They were back... Voltaire and Boris were out of jail, and she hadn't known....  
  
With a quick glance to Ian's still sleeping form, Tenchin forced her tears back, forcing her fire to calm down as her markings turned a light grey before sinking back into her flesh, her messy hair falling from it's holder as she pulled herself back togather incase the young blader awoke.  
  
"Do the others know?" She asked, bangs falling infront of her eyes as they dimed back to their usual sky blue and light silverish grey.  
  
"Tala does, Spencer and Kai are still trying to get him to calm down.. We know what they want, Tenchin.." Bryan trailed off, his hand going to her cheek as his thumb brushed against the corner of her mouth before it slipped down her neck, stopping right over where her heart was.  
  
Tenchin swallowed, placing her hands over his larger one as her heart picked up speed, Bryan noticed this, but brushed it off as worry and the sudden contact of his cold hands.  
  
Tenchin closed her eyes, opening them at a sudden sound of her chair moving and the feeling of Bryan's hand leaving her.  
  
By the time she focused her sight, Bryan had closed the door and Ian was just starting to shake off his sleep.  
  
"Sis..." Ian whispered, running from the chair and climbing onto her bed as Tenchin started sobing.  
  
Ian laid down by Tenchin, looking up at the older blader as tears slid down her cheeks.  
  
"Come on, what's wrong...?" He asked, shaking her slightly.  
  
"Oh, Ian they're back, Voltaire and Boris are out of jail..." Tenchin managed to force out, sobs wracking her small from as she curled up, hugging her 'sibling'.  
  
Ian didn't struggle, or move, as he usualy would, he just lay there, eyes wide and body tense. The girl he saw as his big sister was most likely going to be hurt, or worse..... Tears finally slid down his cheeks as he buried his face in her collar bone, locks of dark brown hair falling over his head as the door opened.  
  
Tala wasn't surprised at what he found, just walked over and wrapped his arms around the two crying bladers, his own tears making their way down as he buried his face his little sister's hair, not really minding it when she and Ian turned and latched onto him.  
  
They were his family, and because of this, he would loose his baby sister, and probably his entire team, too..  
  
Wolborg was burning in his pocket, and Gallax was glowing like a fire as the three fell asleep, holding each other as if they would dissappear if they let go. 


	2. Numb

Final Days  
  
I don't own Beyblade, or any songs in this chapter.  
  
Chapter Two: Numb  
  
It felt as if the blood in her was evaporating, and a tingle shot through her head as she looked up.  
  
"Gallax." She whispered, snow blowing pass her face as a line of pure white light shot from the bit chip of her blade as the white tiger took shape.  
  
I'm tried of being what you want me to be  
  
Feeling so faithless  
  
Lost under the surface  
  
I don't know what you're expecting of me  
  
Put under the pressure  
  
Of walking in your shoes  
  
[Caught in the undertow  
  
Just caught in the undertow]  
  
Every step that I take is  
  
Another mistake to you  
  
I've  
  
Become so numb  
  
I can't feel you there  
  
Become so tired  
  
So much more aware  
  
I'm becoming this  
  
All I want to do  
  
Is be more like me  
  
And be less like you  
  
Can't you see that you're smothering me  
  
Holding too tightly  
  
Afraid to loose control  
  
'Cause everything that you thought I would be  
  
Has fallen apart right infront of you  
  
[Caught in the undertow  
  
Just caught in the undertow]  
  
Every step that I take is  
  
Another mistake to you  
  
[Caught in the undertow  
  
Just caught in the undertow]  
  
And every second I waste  
  
Is more than I can take  
  
But I know  
  
I may end up falling too  
  
But I know  
  
You were just like me  
  
With someone dissapointed in you  
  
She wouldn't let it happen, she had come to far to let him take her again, and she had found what she needed where she was at.  
  
But she couldn't let them in, no matter what happened to her, she wouldn't let them get involved.  
  
She wouldn't let her friends and family be dragged into her battle. 


End file.
